<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muffin With a Dream by MikaOtter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228887">Muffin With a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaOtter/pseuds/MikaOtter'>MikaOtter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, First time writing ANYONE in this fic so WOO NOOB POG, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda?, Love them, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Slash, Video Game Mechanics, also i couldn't find the bbh tag :flushed:, also living to annoy the others, being completely chaotic while also sickeningly in love with eachother, just keeping them as a reminder, ok real tags time, these tags hurt me soul -2021 rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaOtter/pseuds/MikaOtter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously Muffinteers (But Pining), rewritten to respect boundaries!</p><p>Pre-established Poly Dream Team, has Bad feeling more than upset about his on-going feelings for his feelings towards Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamwastaken/BadboyHalo, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muffin With a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This definitely ain't my best work, haha.<br/>I worked on this over several months, I think I started it?? The??? Month I got into Dream Team??? So yikes.<br/>That being said, this fic takes place directly after the third manhunt! And before Dream SMP became,,, well, Dream SMP.<br/>Without it needing to be said, this is THE PERSONAS. There's a difference between shipping shadow demon-ish lad who likes muffins with green guy in a mask, and shipping real people.<br/>Also! This was a gift fic for my friend, but he ain't on Ao3 and if he is he hasn't given me his user,,, for shame, for shame. But that's why this was a TAD bit rushed, I had to overhaul most of it the last day since he had access to the doc and i didn't want him seeing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The quiet world, filled with only the sound of otherworldly entities emitting from the dozens of portals, awaited its residents to return. Oak signs with scrabbled writings detailing the world, their purposes, and alters the admin of the world has condemned it to swayed in the draft of the makeshift cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the world was once more filled with noise as a dog pile of people came stumbling through. Shrieks of laughter and nearly inexplicable words echoed throughout the room of portals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four ignored their wounds for now as they stumbled their way towards their home, loud and excitable regardless. “I cannot believe it! Bad, the Hunters won because of your fists! You just punched me! I cannot believe it respawned me because of a punch!” Dream scoffed, his head tilted towards his cloak cladded friend. Despite his words, Dream wore a smirk visible below his round smile mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a sore loser, is all!” George would snicker from Bad’s side. Sap slung his arm over George’s shoulders, cheering in support. “Hell yeah! We totally deserved that win, after everything you put us through!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Bad would chime, breaking through his clouds of thoughts. “That’s what happens when you don’t eat enough! You should’ve had food on your hotbar!” He’d then add with a chirp, grinning like the cat that caught the canary as he summoned a baked potato to his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffed, pushing his scratched and cracked mask aside. He rolled his eyes fondly at all their antics, as Sap and George nodded in agreement to Bad. “Pfft of course you guys are saying that! I see how much food you go through during challenges, Sap! God you all are a bunch of Muffinheads..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team of hunters stopped, watching Dream. Bad beamed with a smile as he watched Dream come to the realization of what he just said. “Okay, no, not my fault. None of us can be around you for even a day before we start saying the same junk as you, Bad!” Dream sulked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, sorry, Muffins! Now c’mon, I think we all need some regen potions.. It’s nice to be in a familiar world again, where we’re not just sitting around killing each other.” Bad hummed, falling into rhythm of steps as they made their way to the brick-and-stone hodgepodge of a house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sap pulled Dream over by the sleeve of his green hoodie, yanking him in for a kiss on the cheek. “We’re no longer hunting you, nerd!  Stop acting like we’ve got cooties.” Sap snickered with a boyish laugh.  The dirty blonde laughed, playfully shoving. “Wow, Sap. Kinda gay to kiss the homies.” Dream’d remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired boy elbowed him unapologetically in the side. “You have two boyfriends, idiot.” Sap chastled. “I don’t know, it does seem pretty gay, Sap.” George would join in with a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Sap shook his head. “How am I surrounded by idiots, and why am I dating two of them?” He’d mumble, pushing open the door for the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad was left to do little more than watch the three boyfriends tease one another with some sense of..Jealousy and guilt</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I shouldn’t be jealous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re some of my best friends, they deserve each other. Dream deserves them both! I’m his friend, I've always been his friend. And I’m their friend, I’m not going to mess anything up between them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath, Bad plastered on a smile, snapping back into reality. “Okay, you Muffins! Do we need to hunt down the ingredients for the potions, or are the chests actually organized this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ended up being Dream who spoke up, “I think I know where I left’em, but someone needs to craft up some more bottles.” He’d hum, striding over towards the messy corner where the brewing stand sat. “I just can’t wait to get my mask fixed, it’s so scratched up.” He’d sigh as he scavenged through the chests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to heal up first, Dream. You had a lot of close calls.” Bad’d speak up, his pupil less white eyes surveying Dream, who looked worse for wear. Despise this, Dream shrugged off their concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, besides, there’s only three slots in the brewstand. I got you three pretty roughed up.” He’d smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George raised a brow, eyeing Dream. “Dream, we can all see how burned up your hands got, dude. What, did you go showering in lava?” He’d remark lightheartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snorted. “Basically, dude! Seriously, what the hell was that nether portal set up? That was like, the most annoying thing!” He groaned, hiding his face into the side of his green hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sap snickered, pulling Dream into a hug. “We thought you’d just fight us, not swim through the lava, you dummy!” Sap’d stick out his tongue, before snatching away the distracted Dream’s mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Hey!” Dream’s eyes widened, chasing Sap who ran in sporadic circles around the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad was left to stand in the middle of the boy's chaos, facepalming. “Knock it off, you Muffinheads! C’mon, Dream. You’re the only one here that actually knows potions off the top of their head. Get four brewed, and then after we’re rested we can worry about fixing up our belongings!” He’d attempt to pacify the slouching Dream, who most definitely wasn’t pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Dream gave in with a sigh, rolling his dark green eyes. “Bad, you have no right to give puppy eyes. They literally should not be that effective!” Dream’d playfully accuse, putting up an act of annoyance as he got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the other three boys attempted their best to assist, they did little more than goof off. As Dream worked, George playfully tackled Sap to the ground, attempting to wrestle his sunglasses back from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad watched the antics with a grin, occasionally joining in on it. He hadn’t been quite able to push down his feelings of envy, and anger at himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can’t impose on their relationship. I’m their friend! He likes me as a friend, he likes them as more. I should just be glad I even know him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts ended up being interrupted once more when Dream pushed a bottle of healing and regeneration into Bad’s hands with a grin, before turning towards George and Sap. “C’mon! Get off the floor, you guys. Just give George his glasses back!” Dream’d call out, in not much of an attempt to separate his two wrestling boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon watching couldn’t but snicker at the antics, his pupiless gaze lingering towards the dirty blond fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boyfriends eventually untangled themselves, fighting to be the first to their feet before scurrying over to claim their portion bottles. “Thanks, by the way, Dream.” Bad’d remember to say, shooting the taller boy a grateful grin, after he’d finish off his potion bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream would look up from his own half-drunken potion, having been distracted in conversation, before beaming a smile. “Yeah, dude! No problem.  The least I can do after today for you guys. I had you all totally beat!” The dirty blonde snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, yeah right, Dream!  C’mon, we got you low a few times. We know it, I mean, the pigmen, the lava- even that fight in The End!” Sap’d jab playfully at Dream’s side with a wolfish smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a scoff, Dream crossed his arms, pocketing his emptied bottle. “Yeah, right! The only reason you guys won was sheer luck! It was probably the endermen that got me low enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally got you, though!” Bad would chirp, his long and lithe pointed tail curled behind him as he boyishly laughed at Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Super crazy luck! Bad, you’re great at PVP, I think you can be an amazing fighter when you want to be, but also? You punched me. You punched me and I died. That! That, was stupid luck.” Dream rolled his eyes, nudging Bad’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad chuckled, swatting Dream away. “You, mister, are just jealous of my super awesome sneaking skills!” He’d beam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft- am not! The only reason I didn’t notice you was because I was distracted! You couldn’t have been that well hidden!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like denial to me~!” Bad stuck out his tongue, persisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hella jealous that you lost, Dream!” Sap’d chirp, slinging his arms around Dream’s torso, and pulling him in an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, be quiet, Sap! Am not!” Dream cackled, swatting Sap away. “I demand a rematch! I already know two perfect strategies for next time.” He declared, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! You’re only demanding a rematch because you lost! Bad hella gotcha, dude!” Sap squawked, a wide grin spread across his face as he shook Dream’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re the obvious winners now, Dream!” George snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy in the room was high- the adrenaline was still pumping from the manhunt. None of them had been able to stay still, it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think another rematch could be fun! We already got so good at hunting Dream- we could do it in our sleep!” Bad laughed, sitting on one of the numerous chests scattered around the disorderly house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly as he nudged Bad. “Keep telling yourself that, Bad!” He cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap swept over to Bad, draping himself over him. “Awe, c’mon, Dream! You don’t think we can handle you? We won, dude! We gotcha figured out now!” He cooed with a wolfish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad awkwardly laughed with a lopsided smile, the noise tuning out around him. Why did Sapnap have to trust him so much? Why, why does it have to be Dream he likes? He couldn’t ever break Sapnap’s trust, or George’s, or let alone make Dream uncomfortable…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Bad wasn’t even sure if Sapnap was aware he was still casually holding him. The hooded player wasn’t even able to distinguish whatever banter was bouncing between the other three, too distracted by guilt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he trust me this much. Why, why can't he just be happy that his best friends are happy and together-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sapnap had pulled away. He was playfully shoving George- somewhere along the way, it seems the two had been turned against eachother.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I could totally 1v1 him-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, nuh-oh dude! ‘Dreammmm, Dreamm, oh Dweam! You can’t do that, come back here Dweam!’ That’s what you sound like-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s what I sound like? ‘Man, c’mon Dream we can talk about this!! Bro we can talk this out,, Dream c’mon dude!’ c’mon, hypocrite!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pointed tail curling around himself, Bad turned towards Dream, who was wheezing and halfheartedly attempting to separate his two boyfriends. “I’ll be back, i’m gonna- collect the crops.” Bad mummered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s gaze snapped back to him- his mask pushed to the side of his face passively. An expression of confusion was visible. “Er, okay, Bad. Be safe. You know we’re shit at lighting stuff up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Bad turned and pushed through the doors. Surely enough, the lighting was shotty at best. Dream had talked about inviting more friends to come and join the world, to make it more lively than it was in it’s current state. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully they’ll be better at lighting than these muffins,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad quietly growled, rubbing at his face as he attempted to clear his head. “I can’t keep doing this..” He’d mumble. Eventually, they had found their way towards the end of the bridge. He sat with his legs hanging over the edge, kicking his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get in the way of their relationship. I can’t keep- keep thinking like this! Dream has two boyfriends. Sapnap is practically my brother- I can’t, I can't mess any of this up!” He groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How am I such an awful Muffin…” He’d grumble, pulling his hood down roughly, attempting to cover his face. “He doesn't like me, so I don’t like them. It should just be as simple as that.. Agh- for goodness sake why can’t I just- agh!” He sniffled, drawing his legs up to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing seemed to make sense inside his mind. He was so happy being their friends for so long- why, must he get so attached to Dream? Why can’t he just be happy the way things are? Why does he just..Want Dream? Why can’t things be easier? Why couldn’t he just love them all platonically, and let everything be natural and normal again-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at his illuminescent white eyes. He cringed, bitterly swiping the tears away. “I don’t need to be in a relationship with him,” He’d grumble. “He doesn’t need to like me. They’re my friends. I’m happy for his relationship. I’m happy they both have him. I can be happy just for that. I should be happy, just for that..” He’d whisper to himself, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his thoughts running a mile an hour, Bad hadn’t heard the footsteps down the path. It wasn’t until a warm hand grasped at his shoulder that his head shot up. Dream stared at Bad, his brows furrowed in concerned as he sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, are you okay?” His green gaze surveyed his hooded friend, sitting down beside him. “..No,” Bad rasped. “I’m. I’m gonna mess everything up- I’m overdramatic and too emotional and- What am I even doing!” He threw his hands up in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, you’re not messing anything up! Hey, don’t be a muffin. You’re almost never like this, what’s upsetting you? You know you’re my bestfriend. Did we say something? Did I do something?” Dream kept a grounding grasp on the other, his voice far more calm than Bad could manage at the moment. The visible green eye was narrowed, brows pinched in worry as he looked over the Player.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having nothing to say that wouldn’t make him feel worse, Bad had buried his face into his knees, attempting to muffle the involuntary sobs and hiccups.  Without another word, Dream pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen during our hunt? Is our wrestling upsetting you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, it’s not that- it’s. None of you three did anything!” Bad interrupted, head shooting up to look at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s lips pressed into a line, looking him over.  “Bad, you’re one of the most important people in my life, yeah? You can’t do anything that’d fu- mess that up, for us. Okay? I legitimately don’t think I can imagine my life without you. I promise whatever’s bothering you, we can fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kept his arms curled around Bad’s middle, his chin resting on the black cloak as the green cladded as he gave him a squeeze. Dream had never been the best at comforting, but Bad would always be one of the people he’d try the hardest to help, despite any situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s face was warm, having been flustered, frustrated, and tired. “Dream..Dream my emotions aren’t your problem. It’s not yours, it’s not Sapnap’s, it’s not George’s.. I can- I can deal with it.” His voice threatened to crack, not able to meet the other’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m jealous, okay? I’m jealous of... Of the other two. Of all three of you- I just.. I watch the three of you and I’m just screaming at myself… Dream- You, you mean so much, I- I can’t impose on your relationship. I can't ruin our friendship- I don’t want Sapnap and George to hate me. I’m.. I’m so sorry, I don’t want to mess anything up. I know-” Before his voice would get a chance to falter, Dream pulled him up, causing him to squawk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping an arm wrapped loosely around Bad’s middle, Dream led him back into the house. Both George and Sap were sat on their beds- various colors of sheets, and bed frames, all clumsily pushed together in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had already been in their comfortable sleep clothing, shoes discarded in the corner and some patterned pajama bottoms in place of their typical adventuring attire. Bad was staring anywhere but at the trio- his fists clenched to his sides-</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is what I deserve, he thought. I’m so stupid-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, remember that thing we talked about? You both still comfortable with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s eyes shot open, his head snapping back towards him. His pupiless white eyes were blown wide, before he turned towards the two others sat on the bed for some sort of confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, shit, that’s what that was about? Yeah, no, I have no problem with it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W- you didn’t ask him yet?! Yeah, Dream, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream turned back to meet the other’s stare. “It’s okay, Bad. This- this is something we talked about. I, yeah, I.. There’s no other person in the world I love as much as I do everyone in this room, right now. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? This- I- are you serious? Are you guys just messing with me-” Bad stammered, glancing between the three in complete disbelief. What? He could be with Dream? Sapnap and George don’t hate him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think.. The three of us had our confession to each other by accident, y’know? I mean- you two always knew eachother and were close. I think we all kinda figured we’d end up here eventually?” Sapnap chuckled casually, glancing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all.. Are fine with this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bad blinked, his gaze darting between the three. “..So. I think we need to talk this all out a bit more, but..I- I do like you, Bad. We’ve done and been through so much together. And, uh..If you’d like to, we can give dating a tr-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Bad had blurted out. His eyes were wide, as he gripped onto Dream, desperately like he might vanish if he was to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. Uh. I like you lots. I’d..Yeah.. I’d really like to..be given a chance, I guess..?” Bad fidgeted with his oversized cloak. Dream grinned beside him, glancing back towards the other two. “Okay, guess we’ll be talking for a little while, then.” He chuckled dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than an hour into the discussion of boundaries, the openness of the relationship, etc, the four had drifted asleep in a dogpile leaned against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was quietly snoring, leaned against the headboard. Sapnap had been sprawled across the brunett’s lap, his head rested on Dream’s chest. On the other side of Dream was Bad, basking in the warmth of his boyfriend, and looking over two of his closest friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half-lidded, barely able to keep himself from falling back to sleep. Bad couldn’t fight the smile that spread over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the dogpile was comforting, nothing but the faint noise of heartbeats and soft snores distinguishable. “I couldn’t imagine life without this..” Bad’d murmur, taking a breath before inevitably slipping back into slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SO VERY OUTDATED. i tried to keep it the same to the best of my ability.  but oh my god. looking at a month or two old writing... pain<br/>If you spot anything about Bad having feelings for anyone else please tell me, i rewrote this in only two days and i already caught one major mess up.<br/>Also maybe check me out on Tumblr! Hermitcraft, Dream SMP, and 2016 era MCYT are all common topics for me. Along with shipping, too, when i give myself a pass to do so<br/>https://give-grian-rights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>